disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Majinuni and Hafifu
Majinuni and Hafifu are two gorilla brothers that appear in The Lion Guard. They are the Princes of the Theluji Mountains. Background Personality *'Majinuni:' He is incredibly silly and immature, often making juvenile actions toward his brother, Hafifu. He does not recognise sarcasm and treats it as serious. Majinuni is particularly worried about disappointing his father, Sokwe, even going so far as to take up missions which he is not truly capable of completing in an attempt to please him. He wishes to feel like a prince just like Kion does, and is overjoyed (and often surprised) when he is praised. *'Hafifu:' Much like his brother, Majinuni, he is childish and immature, seeking fun out constantly. He thinks highly of his father and does not like to disappoint him, but due to his playful tendencies, he has a habit of forgetting important information easily. He is a little quieter than his brother. Physical Appearance *'Majinuni:' Unlike Hafifu, Majinuni a slightly slimmer yet still bulky young ape with grey fur all over his body, and darker grey fur rimming the bottom half of his chest, limbs and bangs. His head has a large tuft of fur / bangs which move across to the left of his face. His face, chest, ears, hands and feet are beige. He also has two large pinkish-tan nostrils. His eyes are brown. *'Hafifu:' Hafifu is a bulkier gorilla in comparison to his brother, Majinuni. He has charcoal colored fur which darkens around his legs, arms and the rim of his underbelly, as well as his face and bangs. He has light grey hands and his underbelly and ears are a grey-beige. His face is a lighter beige, with a pink nose and blue eyes. On his head, he has a bang which leads right. He has three small freckles on either side of his face. Role in the series ''The Lion Guard "The Lost Gorillas" When the Lion Guard receives news of trouble, they find Hafifu and Majinuni holding two pangolins hostage and using them to spray each other with the pangolins' stink. Kion commands the gorillas to let the pangolins go, but they insist that the pangolins are too much fun to squeeze. Furious, Kion tackles them, enabling the pangolins to escape, and refuses to let them up until they promise not to hurt the pangolins again. After the two vow to leave the pangolins alone, Kion lets them up and demands to know who they are. The two introduce themselves as brothers Hafifu and Majinuni, and tell Kion that they're looking for a lion named "King Zimba." Bunga informs the gorillas that Kion is Simba's son, and the brothers react with shock that Kion is a prince. They then excitedly declare that they are princes as well. Kion is confused, so Majinuni explains that they are here to deliver a message from their father, King Sokwe. Fuli is doubtful of their claims, but before the Lion Guard can question them, the brothers take hold of Ushari the snake and toss him at a baobab fruit for fun. Kion reprimands them for their foolishness, but the gorillas simply reply with their catchphrase, "Kuishi ni kucheka," which means "To live is to laugh." After the fiasco, the Lion Guard leads Hafifu and Majinuni to Pride Rock, where Kion relates the situation to his father, Simba. To Kion's surprise, Simba agrees that the message is important and explains that every wet season, King Sokwe informs Simba if their two kinds are still at peace or not. Just then, the brothers come before Simba, but when prompted to relay their message, they admit that they have forgotten it. With this news, Simba is forced to ask Kion to deliver the gorillas back home and find out what Sokwe's message is. Kion wonders if the brothers should return home themselves and bring back the message again, but Simba points out that peace with the gorillas should not rely on Hafifu and Majinuni. Together, the Lion Guard and the gorilla princes set off on their journey to the Theluji Mountains, where King Sokwe and his troop live. Once they reach the base of the mountain range, Kion asks Hafifu and Majinuni how to reach their father, but the brothers admit that they have only come down their mountain once: to deliver Sokwe's message to Simba. Kion looks instead to Ono for guidance, and he leads them down a path through the trees at the base of the mountains. As the group travels deeper into the woods, Kion questions the gorillas once more on where they should go, but they remain as unhelpful as before. Just then, Beshte spots a chameleon, which prompts Hafifu and Majinuni to launch into a game of "chameleon hide-and-seek," in which they take off into the forest. The Lion Guard attempts to locate the gorillas, but when their efforts prove unsuccessful, they decide to follow the sound of the brothers' voices. However, the gorillas deliberately circle around the Lion Guard, until Kion realizes their game and yells that the game isn't working. Hafifu and Majinuni decide to change the game to "forest hog chase," in which the Lion Guard has to chase the gorillas as they snort like forest hogs. With the Lion Guard in pursuit, the gorillas race away into the fog, where they encounter a real forest hog. The Lion Guard rushes to save the brothers, and Kion tackles the forest hog just before it can harm Hafifu and Majinuni. With the danger abated, Kion suggests that they continue up the mountain, but the gorillas try one last tactic to stall the Lion Guard. The team realizes that Hafifu and Majinuni are deliberately prolonging the journey and confront the gorillas over the matter. The brothers admit that they had originally agreed to deliver the message in order to prove to their father that they are good prince material, but now that they've failed, they don't want to disappoint him. Kion admits that he sometimes feels the same way about his father, and encourages the brothers to act like princes so that they feel like princes. The journey continues, and the Lion Guard arrives at the foot of the Theluji Mountains. To their shock, they see the landscape covered in snow, a substance that they have never encountered before. Hafifu and Majinuni encourage the Lion Guard to play with them, and Kion allows the team a brief break in the snow. Just then, Kion slips on a steep patch of ice and begins to slide down the mountain toward a perilous drop-off. Just before he can fall off, he manages to grapple the edge of the cliff with his claws, and the gorillas pull him to safety. After the rescue, Kion thanks them for saving his life and tells them that their bravery makes for good prince material. The group continues on their journey until they meet the brothers' father, King Sokwe, who questions his sons on their activities. Though Sokwe initially appears to be displeased, he suddenly throws snow over his sons' heads and exclaims, "Kuishi ni kucheka!" He then compliments the two for their bravery in saving Kion's life and tells them that they are true gorilla princes.While the princes smile, Kion reminds their father that they still need to get the message back his own father. Sokwe then notices Bunga's souvenir of a snowball, claiming it to be 'perfect'. "Return to the Pride Lands" Majinuni and Hafifu both attend Kion's coronation at the Tree of Life. Relationships Family King Sokwe King Sowke is Majinuni and Hafifu's dad. At first, he thought that his boys weren't true princes. Kion tells him how they saved him and he thought that was really brave of his boys. Friends Kion Kion did get annoyed at the gorillas at first when they kept on playing games. When they were being chased by a forest hog he Lion Guard chased it away. After having fun with snow Kion falls off a cliff the brother's race down to save him. Bunga Bunga is allied with Majinuni and Hafifu. At first, he thought that they were baboons and not gorillas. He likes how they picked him up and made him fart. He also played in the snow with them and had a snowball fight while trying to get them home. Fuli Fuli was annoyed at Majinuni and Hafifu at first. As she plays in the snow with them they start to become good friends. Beshte Beshre is good friends with Majinuni and Hafifu. They have fun playing in the snow on their way home. Ono Ono is good friends with Majinuni and Hafifu. They have fun playing in the snow on their way home. Shujaa Shujaa Majinuni and Hafifu are good friends since they're in the same troop. Acquaintances Simba Majinuni and Hafifu are on good terms with King Simba. They tried to deliver their fathers very important message but they forgot it. Rani (The Lion Guard) Majinuni and Hafifu are on good terms with Rani. They come to her and Kion's wedding. Gallery IMG 0330.jpg Trivia *Hafifu and Majinuni's catchphrase, 'Kuishi ni Kucheka', means 'To live is to laugh.' *''Hafifu means "Weak or Poor" in Swahili while, Majinuni ''means "''Buffoon or Silly talk". *Both speak with English accents. Coincidentally, both of their voice actors are real-life YouTubers. Category:Siblings Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Gorillas Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Character pairs Category:Singing characters